Student Teacher
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: This is a story I'm doing with hugefriendsfan00, Chandler is a new teacher at Monroe College and Monica Geller is one of his many students.
1. Sign ups

**This is a story I'm doing with hugefriendsfan00, Chandler is a new teacher at Monroe College and Monica Geller is one of his many students.**

Monica walked into the building she was looking forward to most. After she graduated High School the one thing that kept her going was knowing that she would be here soon. She would be in College. She smiled taking in that fresh College air. The newly painted walls from the summer before, the soap that the janitors scrubbed the floors with and that, musty, old, dust smell from keeping the gym lockers locked up for two-three months straight.

She continued to walk through the doors and over to a table nearby. "Sign ups?" She asked

"Next table." The old women who clearly didn't want to be there instructed.

"Thanks." Monica moved away and went to the next table where she saw this young man sitting and handing out forms.

"Hi, name?" He asked

"Monica Geller."

"Okay..." He looked through the stack of students names until he found hers. "Monica Elisabeth Geller?" He asked making sure

She nodded.

He tore out the sticky name tag careful not to rip it and placed it on each of her text books, handing them to her once he was finished.

On the last book he stopped "Food styling and media." He smiled

Monica nodded

"I'm teaching that class." He told her "Hope to see you there." He gave her the last book

"Oh, thanks, I'll be there." She took the book out of his hands placing it in her arms with her other books.

Before Monica got a chance to walk away he continued to talk "What made you choose Monroe?" He asked her

Monica turned back to him "I've always love to cook. I enjoy it very much. Dreamt of it ever since I was a little girl." She told him "So here I am." Monica smiled, looking down at her four books in hand.

"Well it's a good school." He nodded

"How long have you worked here?"

"Only about fifteen minuted." He said truthfully

Monica laughed "We both can be new together."

He nodded smiling "Yeah."

Monica sat there for a few more seconds sensing the awkwardness before them "Well I better keep going." She started to walk away

"Okay, see you in class Monica."

Monica turned her head slightly giving him an 'Okay' smile and continuing down the line with her signups.

"Room and Dorm?"

Once she was finished and made her way to every table down the hall she went back to her car placing all the paper work and books in the back seat.

**That's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and please review**


	2. First day

**Thank you for all the reviews..**

Monica had the food styling and media class last. She knew she would love it. She loved cooking and the teacher was cute. Monica walked in and waited for the teacher to begin. She picked a seat in the front row.

"Ok class." Chandler said as he shut the class room door. "My name is Mr Bing. Welcome to the food styling and media class."

Monica listened closely as Chandler talked more and explained how the class was.

Once the class was over, every one got up and left. Monica was still getting her things together.

"Do you need some help?" Chandler asked.

Monica looked up from her things. "Oh no thank you."

"How did you like the first day?" He asked.

Monica zipped up her purse and put it on her shoulder. "It was great."

Chandler smiled and walked back to his desk. " I was looking at your grades in high school. I am very impressed with all the cooking classes you took."

Monica smiled. "Thank you." She looked up at the clock. She realized she had to go to meet Rachel for dinner. "Well I should get going."

Chandler walked to the door and went to open it at the same time Monica did and their hands touched. "Oh sorry." They both said at the same time.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." She said and hurried up to leave. Her heart was racing. She felt something when their hands touched. Did she have a crush on her teacher? She hoped not.


	3. Cafeteria

**Thanks for all the great reviews. We really appreciate it! Here's chapter 3**

Monica reached her dorm room and got out her key walking in. She expected her roommate Rachel to be out but to her surprise she was sitting on the bed with some guy.

Rachel heard the door to her room open and Monica walk in. She quickly broke away from Chip and looked up. "Hey Mon. Back so soon?"

"Class was over so..."

"Right, you have classes now."

"Yeah." Monica looked over at Chip "I'm sorry if I ruined anything. I'll leave you two alone." She said backing away to the door. She stopped and took off her book bag setting it by her bed. She gave Rachel a quick smile before leaving.

Monica closed the door behind her and took a deep breath thinking about where she could go. Feeling a little hungry, she decided to grab something to eat before she had to go back and get started on her homework.

When Monica got to the cafeteria she saw very few people there. She picked out some fruit and a little sub before finding a seat. She scanned the room and saw Mr. Bing sitting at a table alone. Monica didn't think it was a very good idea sitting with a teacher she may have a crush on, so she sat at a different table just a few feet away.

Chandler saw some students come in as he ate. But there was one that caught his eye. Monica Geller sat a few feet away from him at a table by herself. Knowing that she didn't want to sit with her teacher he was fine with it. There was just something about her, something that made him want to talk to her.

Chandler grabbed his tray and graded papers. He made his way over to her. "Is this seat taken?"

Monica looked up from her grapes. She shook her head "No, go ahead."

"Thanks." He smiled sitting down "There is going to be more people coming in because of the dinner scheduled. They might need more open tables so I thought since we know each other I would just sit over here."

Monica nodded "You also know Stephanie over there..."

Chandler looked behind him at another one of his students. "Oh, okay. I can move." He started grabbing his tray again.

"No no." Monica laughed touching his arm to stop him "I was just kidding." She smiled

Chandler smiled relieved and sat back down. 'She had the most perfect smile...' He thought 'NO! No Chandler. You can't be with a student that way' He sighed 'Unless they were studying after school hours...maybe?' He smiled

Chandler looked over at Monica who was content in her own book.

Monica glanced up at Chandler from her book and gave him an awkward smile. 'The teacher is sitting with me. Now people are going to start thinking I'm like the teachers pet.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe being the teachers pet to Mr. Bing wasn't such a bad idea.' She smiled 'What am I going to do?' Monica slouched back in her chair.


	4. Crush

**Thank you for reviewing..for anyone else who might be confused about the age difference. Monica is 19 and Chandler is 23..**

A month went by. Monica really loved Chandler's class. One afternoon, Monica was in the library getting some books for a project for his class. Rachel was there to help her.

"So do you like anyone?" Rachel asked.

Monica thought of Chandler. She couldn't tell Rachel though. "No."

Rachel smiled. "You do. I see it in your face."

Monica grabbed the books she needed. "I don't." She walked to the desk to check them out.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Monica sighed. "Positive."

"If you did would you tell me?" Rachel asked.

Monica really wanted her to stop asking. No one could know how she felt about Chandler. "Yes." And that was the end of it.

The following day, Chandler asked Monica to stay after class.

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked.

Chandler stood up from his desk. "Yes, do you need help with your project?" He knew it was wrong but he wanted to spend more time with Monica. He figured this was the best way.

Monica couldn't help but smile at him. He was really cute. "Ok." She didn't know why she just said yes. She didn't need any help. Maybe she wanted to spend time with him too."

Chandler smiled. "Ok. Are you free tomorrow after school?"

"U,m.." She looked at her phone calendar to see if she had any plans. "I'm free."

"Great see you tomorrow." He said.

Monica gave him a little wave. "Bye."

He stood there and watched her walk away.


	5. The project

**Thanks for reviewing**

The next day after school Monica stayed behind after class with Mr. Bing.

Chandler stood up from his desk and walked over to Monica's desk "You ready to began Monica?" He asked

She nodded finishing her last problem of homework before shutting her book. "Yeah." She stood up "I got a couple books from the library that I thought might be helpful."

Chandler grabbed one of the books and looked over it "Awesome." He opened it to one of the sticky noted.

"Those are the ones that I thought would be more fun and creative to make." She told him

"Alright. So, since this is _Food Styling _and Media. This project is mainly going to be jugged on how your plate will turn out. You need it to be neat and colorful." He said looking through more recipes "Like this one." He pointed to it. "It's a small dish so it won't be as difficult for your first big project."

Monica looked over and saw the picture. It was a desert that contained a hard chocolate crust, a softer more pudding middle with a marshmallow topping "Are you sure? We could try something more difficult." She suggested

Chandler laughed "I'm sure. Plus I'm the taste tester and I could really go for this during class."

Monica smiled "Okay."

Chandler got out all the ingredients they would be needing.

Having Chandler watch her work made Monica blush a little. She started to put them all in a bowl and stir them together.

Monica stopped what she was doing and looked up at Chandler. "Okay I can't do this."

Chandler's smile dropped.

"I can't do this with you just standing there. So are you going to help me or not?" Monica finished

Chandler unfolded his arms and made his way to her. He grabbed an egg and cracked it against the bowl. The only thing that was different was he wasn't watching the egg, he was watching Monica.

Monica glanced over at him watching her and stopped "You dropped the shell." She pointed out.

"Oh," Chandler tried grabbing the shell with his fingers while still looking at Monica. He got some chocolate on his fingers and quickly licked it off before putting his finger back in the bowl.

Monica moved the bowl from him "I'll get it."

Chandler moved after her "No I can get it." He tried grabbing for the bowl only to get chocolate on Monica's arm.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Oh my God, Monica I'm so-" He was stopped when Monica grabbed a hand full of chocolate and threw it at him.

He wiped it off his face and onto the floor "Oh, it's on." He went after the bowl but Monica kept backing up grabbing more chocolate.

An hour later they both sat on the floor, up against the counter, covered in chocolate.

Chandler was licking off his hands "You know, for what it's worth, I bet this could have been really good." He told her

Monica laughed and looked over at him. Should she do what she has been wanting to from the beginning? All she knew was that she was pretty sure he felt the same way.

Chandler looked over at Monica...

**Please review! Will they kiss or will something stop them? Continue to read to find out.**


	6. Kiss

**Thank you for reviewing.. We appreciate it that you like this story.**

Monica wanted to kiss him but what if he didn't want to? What if he got mad? She couldn't risk that. Not unless he made the first move. But why would he do that? She was a student and he was a teacher. She didn't think he would like her.

She took a few steps back from him. "We should clean this up and start over."

Chandler nodded. "Yeah."

They cleaned up in silence. She kept noticing him looking over at her. It made her blush. Maybe he really did like her. She didn't remember the last time she liked someone so much.

"Ok Monica. Lets try this again." He said once they were done cleaning.

Monica smoothed out her apron. "Ok."

Monica watched closely as Chandler showed her what to do.

"Do you think you can do it now?" He asked.

"I think so." She smiled at him.

Chandler stood back and watched as she cooked.

When Monica was finished, she put it in the oven and sat the timer. "Now what?"

He walked over to her. "We clean this up and wait for the timer to go off."

Monica took a few steps back. "Ok." She didn't like being close to him. She didn't want to make the mistake of kissing him and then getting into trouble.

He helped her clean up the mess from when she was cooking. Then she looked over at the timer. "10 more minutes." She said. She walked over to a desk and sat down.

He sat with her. "How do you think you did?"

Monica shrugged. "Good I hope."

"It smells great." He told her.

The timer went off and Monica got up to take it out of the oven.

"Ok now you need to make the plate look nice." He said and walked away so she could do this on her own.

Monica nodded. She put some of the food on the plate in a fancy way with some garnish on it. Then she walked it over to him and sat it down. "What do you think?"

He looked at it and smiled. "It looks great." He tried a bite. "This is fantastic."

Monica smiled. "Thank you Mr. Bing."

"Try it." He said and fed her a bite. "Mmm it is good."

"Oh you have some on your chin." He said and gently wiped it off with his finger.

"Thank you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in to kiss her. He hands moved to her waist when his lips met hers. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

The kiss deepened until Monica pulled back when her phone rang. She looked at, noticing it was Rachel. "I should go." She grabbed her bag and ran out."

"Wow." They both said thinking of the kiss.


	7. Little secret

**Thanks for reviewing. **

As the day went on, Chandler could only think about Monica and the kiss they shared. Was it a good idea having that thing with a student? Will he get fired if anyone found out? Will Monica get suspended or even expelled? All these thoughts were running through his mind all day.

Until the last class of the day started to file in.

Chandler sat at his desk and watched as his students came in and sat at their desk waiting for class to begin.

With only one minute left and most of the class there. Chandler kept starring at Monica's empty seat. She usually was already there by now.

He looked down at his pencil in his hands knowing that she meant to not show up. She thought it was a mistake. He was a mistake.

The bell rang and he had no choice but to start class "Alright. If everyone could take out their books we can begin." He instructed

Monica lied in bed. This was stupid. Why was she so afraid to stand up to a guy she liked? Was it that bad of a kiss? No, it was a great kiss.

She looked over at the clock and saw that class already started.

Monica got out of bed already dressed for the day and grabbed her book bag.

"...And if you turn the page you will see that they weren't suppose to add the brown sugar."

Monica opened the door and all eyes were on her. She slowly made her way to her desk and got out her book.

Chandler couldn't help the smile that suppressed on his face. He saw Monica look back up at him and he quickly snapped out of it and continued class.

Monica saw Chandler smile up at her and she was glad she came.

The bell rang in hour later for class to end "Alright that's all for today. Don't forget to bring in your project plate for tomorrow." He said as they left the room.

Monica put her book in her bag slowly so she didn't seem too eager to stay after once everyone left.

She swung her bag over her left shoulder and went over to Chandler's desk "I'm sorry I was late." She apologized

He looked up at her "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came." He smiled

Monica smiled back.

Silence filled the room as the two sat there wondering what to do next and if they should bring up the kiss.

"I'm sorry..." They both started

Monica laughed "You go."

"Know it's okay. What were you gonna say?" Chandler asked with a smile

Monica cleared her throat "I just..." She paused and looked into his eyes "That kiss last night. I'm not sure if it's the best idea." She said honestly.

Chandler nodded "I agree. If someone were to find out." He shook his head "I'm not sure what would happen."

Monica nodded. He did feel the same way. She thought to herself. Was he right?

Chandler really wanted this to go further. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her, because he did.

He smelt her perfume and the shampoo in her jet black hair.

Monica could tell something was on his mind. Should she leave, or should she stay and tell him it was a mistake what she said. She couldn't stop thinking about him and how good he looked in sweater vests.

Chandler took a step closer.

Monica looked into his blue eyes and followed his lead.

"You are right." Chandler said softly "I can't be involved with a student."

Monica swallowed the lump that formed in her throat "Yeah.." She muttered under her breath

"No matter how much you walking into my class everyday makes me smile..."

"Screw it." Monica moved in and pressed her lips up against his.

Chandler kissed back with just as much force and sweetness.

"It will be our secret." Monica said once the kiss broke.


	8. Text

Thank you for reviewing.

The following day, Monica arrived to class early.

Chandler smiled when she walked in. "Hello."

Monica smiled back. "Hi."

"I have been thinking about something." He said.

Monica sat her things down. "What?" Her heart was beating fast. It always did when he was around.

"No one can know about us. So we can't be seen out together. Would you like to come over for dinner?" He asked. He was a bit nervous.

A huge smile spread across Monica's face. "I would love to."

"Great." He said looking at her like he adored her. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't risk someone walking in. Class would be starting soon.

Monica had a hard time concentrating in class that day. All she could do was think of him.

After class, she made sure she was the last one out and gave him her number.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Rachel asked that night in their dorm room.

"No reason." She said. She felt her phone vibrate then picked it up to look. She smiled when she saw it was from Chandler.

Come over tomorrow night at 7 is what the text said and it had his address.

She replied with ok I will.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Rachel asked.

Monica put her phone down. "No reason." She said still smiling.


	9. Date

**Thanks for reviewing, here is the next chapter**

Friday night came along fast, right after class Monica hurried back to her dorm room to start getting ready for their date. She was really excited to go to Chandler's and have their first date. This didn't feel wrong like it should, it felt right. It fit.

Monica wore a knee length silver dress that had beads along the neckline. It was thin straps and flowy at the bottom. She was about to leave when Rachel walked through the door. "Where are you going all fancy?" She smiled

Monica shrugged "Nowhere." She lied trying to slip pass her "What, I can't where this whenever I feel like it anymore?" She grabbed her purse "You should dress up. It makes you feel nice." She smiled leaving

Rachel nodded and walked over to her closet finding something nice to wear.

Monica got in her car and got out her phone reading his text again that had his address.

Chandler got everything ready for his date with Monica. He decided to make spaghetti and meatballs.

Monica pulled up to his house and read the address one last time to make sure she was at the right place. She turned off her car, checked her appearance in the mirror and made her way up to the door.

Chandler heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it.

She smiled at him and walked in. Looking around she saw how homey his house was. The walls were a light cream color with wood furniture. It was a one story house and had a small backyard. The kitchen was on the left and the hallway was to her right where she assumed his bedroom and bathroom were.

He closed the door behind her and kissed her passionately "I've been wanting to do that all day." He said once the kiss broke.

"I've been thinking about this date all day." She smiled and kissed him once more.

They moved to the kitchen where Chandler started dinner and Monica sat and watched "It's different watching the teacher cook." Monica smiled

Chandler smiled and stirred the sauce.

"Mr. Bing.."

"Chandler, call me Chandler."

Monica grinned "Chandler," She corrected "Have you ever been with a student?" Monica said afraid of the answer but not able to go on without knowing.

Chandler put down his spoon and went over to her "No I haven't." He said softly taking her hands "But this feels right. It fits together."

Monica looked up from their hands into his eyes and gasped.

"What?"

She smiled shaking her head "Nothing." Hearing him say the same words that she thought, she knew this was going to be awhile. A good while.

After dinner they cleaned up the dishes. Chandler washed as Monica dried.

"Your favorite animal?" She asked

"That's hard, but I'm gonna have to go with the alpaca." He said handing her a plate.

"Alpaca?" She asked shocked "Your favorite animal can't control his own saliva." Monica laughed

Chandler smiled "Yeah but have fun would it be to have one of those."

She shook her head smiling.

"Okay my turn to ask a question." Chandler started as he finished cleaning the dishes. "Favorite dish?" He asked

Monica wrapped her arms around him "Would have to be spaghetti and meatballs."

He smiled "Good answer." He leaned down and kissed her

**Please review if you like where this is going!**


	10. Sneaking around

**Thank you for reviewing**

Two months went by since Monica and Chandler's first date. They were officially dating and couldn't be happier.

One morning before school, Chandler saw Monica getting out of her car so he walked over to her.

"Oh hello Mr. Bing." She said. They agreed she should call him that in school still.

"Can you come over tonight?" He whispered.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Ok see you in class." He said and walked away. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He couldn't wait for tonight.

To Monica, it felt like the day had dragged on. All she wanted was for the day to be over so she could go to Chandler's. At least there they could act like a real couple.

After school, Monica rushed to her dorm to change. When she got back to her car, her phone rang.

"Hey Rachel." She said when she answered.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me and Phoebe?" She asked.

"I can't." Monica lied.

Rachel frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm on my way to the library. I need to study." She said.

"OK." Rachel said. She knew her friend was lying.

Chandler answered the door when Monica came. "Hey you." He smiled and kissed her. "Are you ok?" He asked when he pulled back.

Monica walked over to his couch and sat down. "Rachel is getting suspicious."

Chandler put her legs in his lap and rubbed them. "Honey do you think she could keep a secret?" He asked. He really didn't know a lot about her.

Monica laughed. "Not at all."

He leaned over and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry we just can't tell anyone."

She smiled at him. "I know. I don't want you to loose your job."

"Is anything else bothering you?" He asked. He could very well see she still looked a little upset.

"I just hate we only can see each other here and at school. And here is the only place we can act like a couple." She told him. She had been wanting to but didn't want to upset him.

Chandler smiled. "I feel the same way." He got up and went to his bedroom and came back holding something.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Pictures of my beach house so you can see what it looks like." He handed them to her. "You and I are going next month while school is out." He told her.

Monica's face lit up. She stood up and jumped in his arms so he was holding her.

He spun her around and kissed her. "So is this a yes?"

Monica smiled. "Yes."


	11. Lying

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

A couple weeks have gone by since Chandler booked the beach house for him and Monica over break. Monica was already packing for the trip with still a couple weeks to go. She had a few sun dresses and other nice clothes for when they go out. She was really excited that she was already starting to pack her suit case. They could leave today and she wouldn't mind.

Rachel and Phoebe walked in the room to Monica doing her homework at her desk. "Hey Mon, what's up?" Rachel asked

Monica looked up from a problem and smiled at them "Just trying to finish..." She said

Rachel looked over at Phoebe who nodded for her to continue "So spring break is coming up and we were going to go away for the week. You wanna tag along and we could call it a _girl trip?_" She asked smiling

Monica thought about it. There were so many other times that she turned down hanging with them to spend some time with Chandler. But now, she couldn't just leave Chandler, they already booked it and made plans for everyday they had together.

Monica put down her pencil and walked over to the mini fridge "I don't know. I already kinda have plans." She grabbed a water

"With who?" Phoebe asked

She sighed thinking of what to say "Just an old friend." She lied

"Do we know this _friend_?" Rachel asked sitting on her bed

Monica kept quiet just shaking her head.

"How old is this friend?" She then asked

"Just-just a little older..." Monica trailed off and went back to her homework.

Rachel looked at Phoebe "Alright then we better be going." She said standing up and heading for the door.

"Okay, see you later." Monica said looking at her book.

"Bye." Phoebe walked out behind Rachel

Monica let her breath out and grabbed her phone off her bed dialing his number.

It rang a few times before he answered "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

Chandler smiled hearing her voice in his ears "Hey what's up?"

She paused before beginning with what she was thinking of "I think someone knows..."

Chandler was confused "Knows what?"

"About us. I think someone may know about us." She told him worried

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Phoebe and Rachel were just here and they kept asking me questions." She said "I don't know for sure but they might think something is up."

Chandler nodded "Okay Mon, you need to calm down. They don't know, no one knows. Don't worry about it. We have been extra careful it will be fine." He said trying to calm her down.

She sighed "Okay, you're right. Sorry I was just overreacting." She smiled letting it go "Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

Chandler put the phone down and thought about it "Does someone know?" He questioned

Rachel and Phoebe looked at each other with wide eyes and left the spot by the dorm room door.

**Please review!**


	12. Following

**Thank you for the reviews..**

While Monica was getting her things together, Phoebe and Rachel were down at the lounge. It was the first floor at the dorm.

"Lets follow Monica." Rachel suggested.

Phoebe looked over at her. "Good idea. Lets hide though so she doesn't see us when she is leaving." So they hid behind the couch.

Monica came into the lounge and went outside to wait for Chandler.

"Why isn't she getting in her car?" Phoebe whispered.

A couple minutes later, Chandler pulled up and Monica got in.

"Hey." Chandler said and kissed her. He put his hand on her leg as they drove off.

"Hurry." Rachel said. Her and Phoebe ran to Rachel's car so they could find out what Monica was up to.

"Oh good. They are stopping for gas." Phoebe said 30 minutes later. "Now we can see who the driver is.

"Do you want anything to drink or anything?" Chandler asked.

Monica shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He rubbed the back of her head. "Ok, I'll be right back."

When he got out, Rachel and Phoebe were shocked to see Mr. Bing get out of the car.

After 30 more minutes, they arrived at the beach house.

"This is gorgeous." Monica said when she got out of the car.

Chandler came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And the best part is, this is a private beach. We will be completely alone."

Monica smiled. "Sounds perfect." She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

Their kiss broke when they saw a car pull up. "What is going on?" Rachel said when her and Phoebe got out.

"Are you two dating?" Phoebe asked.

Monica suddenly felt very nervous. It would be horrible if either of them told. Chandler would loose his job and it would be all her fault. She didn't want that.

"If you are we won't say anything." Rachel said when Monica didn't answer Phoebe's question.

Monica looked at Chandler.

"It's ok." He mouthed to her.

Monica looked back at her friends. "Ok we are. And we have been for four months now."

Rachel clapped her hands. "This is great."

"You just can't say anything to anyone." Monica made her self perfectly clear.

"We won't." Phoebe said.

They each hugged Monica, said their good byes and left.

Chandler held Monica by the waist. "Are you ready to enjoy this week?"

"Yes." Monica said as she watched Rachel's car leave. She hoped they would keep their word and they wouldn't say anything.

Chandler rubbed her cheek. "It's going to be ok honey."

Monica smiled at him. "Ok, lets go in."


	13. Someone knows

The vacation went by nicely. Chandler and Monica spent the entire week together acting like a really couple. Rachel had only called Monica once throughout the week and that was only because she couldn't find her phone charger.

They spent most of the time at the beach as Chandler tried to make a sand castle and Monica worked on her tan. On their way back to the school where Chandler would drop off Monica, they got to know each other better than ever playing a few car games.

As they got to the school Monica's cell phone rang "Hello?" She answered

"Mon, it's Ross."

She smiled hearing her brother speak. She hasn't talked to him all that much since College started. "Hey what's up?"

Ross took a deep breath "There is this thing going around town that you are sleeping with a teacher."

Monica couldn't believe it "What!?" She almost yelled causing Chandler to turn his head. "Who told you that?"

"I promised not to tell. But," He paused "Is it true? Because Monica you know how much trouble this could get you in. Not just for you but for him too."

"No, it's not true. I can't even believe you would think I would do that. Of course it's not true." She said getting worked up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Calm down." Ross said "I'll-I'll talk to you later."

Monica hung up and let out a worried breath.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked

"No one." Monica said sharply and looked out the window before they got a few blocks from the school where Chandler would drop her off in order not to be seen.

"I'll see you later." Chandler said helping her with her bag.

"Kay, bye." Monica started to walk off to her dorm.

When she got there she quickly went inside after getting a few looks from some girls.

Seeing Rachel on her bed reading a magazine Monica slammed the door "What the hell. I trusted you and you go behind my back and tell the whole nation. I thought you were my friend. You swore you wouldn't tell!" Monica said fiercely through grunted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked

"I just got a call from Ross saying that someone told him about Chandler and I. The only people that know is you and Phoebe."

"Mon, I swear I didn't tell a single soul." She promised "Aren't you forgetting someone though?..."

A few minutes later Rachel and Phoebe were both sat in front of a very worried and confused Monica. "Who told then?" She asked

They shrugged "We didn't tell anyone."

Monica looked out their dorm room window too a man with dark brown hair and a cheeky smile. Joey Tribbiani. The popular star football player that every spring break he would take a girl up to the beach.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." Monica said quietly

"What?" Rachel asked

Just then Monica saw Joey turn his head slightly towards her direction.

"I know who saw us."


	14. No way

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica chose not to tell Chandler that Joey had saw them. She didn't want to upset him.

A couple weeks had gone by and Monica went to Chandler's to watch a movie.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"What?" He brought her to the couch to sit with him.

Monica took a deep breath. "I think Joey knows. Joey as in the football player Joey. Everyone is talking about us and they say they heard from Joey." She put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

He raised her head up and kissed her. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I want to be with you no matter what."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Really. Lets watch this movie and we'll think about what to do."

The next day at school Monica talked to Joey by the library.

"Why did you tell everyone?" She asked.

Joey shrugged. "I wanted to."

"I want you to stop. This isn't fair. I don't want anyone to get into trouble." Monica said angrily.

Joey smiled. "I will on one condition."

Monica rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Make out with me and I will say it's a lie. I will say you never were with a teacher." Joey said.

Monica was shocked. She couldn't do that. She also didn't know Chandler walked up and heard what Joey said. They both said no way at the same time.


	15. Chatting in the library

Joey saw Chandler walk up to them "No way." He said at the same exactly time Monica did.

Monica turned around and saw her boyfriend walk up to them.

Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica "Why would you even do that? You're a good student, good athlete. You're just causing trouble."

"I could say the same about you." Joey shot back

Just then Rachel walked up "What's going on over here?" She asked in a whisper

"Your little friend over here is about to get expelled." Joey said looking at Monica "Along with her boy toy."

Chandler did it. He jumped at Joey.

Monica quickly pulled Chandler back "Stop it!" She yelled

"Shhhh..."

They all kept quiet "I think that your boss..." He looked at Chandler and Monica "And your family would have a good time with this one."

Rachel looked at Joey. He use to be this nice caring man who involved everyone. Now he has turned and she wanted to know what caused this. "What has gotten into you?"

Joey glared at Rachel "This," He motioned to the couple "When was the last time anyone has ever cared about me like he does to her." He said "All I wanted was to have that special girl along side me. But I don't have any of that. Yeah everyone knows me, but who wants to be with me?" He said not really looking for an answer, but was surprised when he got one.

"I want you." Rachel said quietly

Joey looked up at her "What?" He asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I said I would date you. I would go out with you in a heart beat Joey Tribbiani." She smiled

Monica looked up at Chandler and smiled

Joey entwined his fingers through hers and smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Does this mean you will tell everyone it was just a lie?" Chandler asked

"Only if you raise me grade to a B."

"B-."

"Deal." Joey reasoned leaning over to kiss his new girl.

The chatter in the middle of the aisle stopped when they were joined by a few more people. "What's this little thing we got over here?"

Chandler dropped his hand from Monica's side.

"Mr. Bing you are suppose to be teaching a class right now."

Chandler nodded "Yes Sir." He moved from everyone's side giving them a small smile

"And you kids need to be in class." He ordered

They all hurried and left from the Deans side and went to their class.

Phoebe was eating her ice cream cone as she saw everyone leave the same aisle "What'd I miss?"

**Please review!**


	16. Up all night

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Monica and Chandler continued to date through out the school year. Joey told everyone it was a lie that Monica was with a teacher. So their secret remained a secret.

Now they have been dating for 10 months and there is only one more week of school.

"I should go home." Monica said one night in bed with Chandler.

Chandler held her and kissed her neck. "No stay."

Monica smiled. "I wish I could. School is tomorrow." She only spent the night with him on weekends.

Chandler sighed. "What are you doing this summer?"

Monica didn't want to think about it. She had no where to stay but her parents. They lived 45 minutes away. "I guess go home."

"OK." He didn't want to think about that day. He kissed her before she stood up. "Bye I love you."

Monica knew how he felt so she didn't bring it up again. She bent down to kiss him once more. "I love you too."

He watched her leave. He didn't like it when she left. She didn't like to leave either.

The following day, Chandler saw Phoebe and Rachel. No one was with them so he decided to walk up to them. "Can I ask you guys something?" He asked.

They looked at each other then back at him. "Sure." They said at the same time.

"Do you think Monica would move in with me if I asked?" He asked so no one would hear.

Rachel smiled. "Oh yes."

"I agree." Phoebe chimed in.

Chandler smiled. "Ok I am going to ask. Just please don't tell her."

'Ok." Phoebe and Rachel agreed.


	17. Asking

**Thank you for reviewing! **

Rachel smiled "They must be pretty serious." She said to Phoebe once Chandler left her side

She nodded "He really loves her."

Chandler took a deep breath "Monica, I know this may be soon and you may be too young, but would you want to live with me?" Chandler looked at his reflection in the mirror "Would you want to move in-." He paused thinking of the right words "You, me, in our own crib..." He sighed "Monica I just-" He stopped suddenly when Monica entered his room.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled giving him a kiss "What are you doing?"

Chandler got his tie from off his bed "Just finishing getting ready." He smiled nervously

Monica nodded "You need help?"

"Yeah that'll be great." He said handing her his tie. He looked Monica up and down "You look great." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Thanks." She said finishing with his tie. "You ready?" She ran her hands down over his chest.

He nodded "Ready as I'll ever be." He took her hand as they made their way to his car.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked putting on her seat belt.

Chandler smiled and put his hand on her thigh "I told you, it's a surprise." He said driving away.

There were an hour into the drive and Monica was getting more and more anxious that she started to guess where they were headed. "The museum, the restaurant that I've always wanted to go to with the little Christmas lights shinning inside all through the year? Oh! It's your parents isn't it?" Monica asked nervous

Chandler smiled "No it's not." He pulled off the road onto the side of the cliff. "We're here." He told her taking off both their seat belts. He got out and hurried to the other side opening the door for her.

Monica was in awe. She was looking over at the beautiful city just as the sun was about to set. All the colors lit the sky. Yellow, pink, orange, purple and blue shined off the city buildings.

"You like it?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Chandler-" She was speechless "It's so beautiful."

They continued to watch until the sun was fully set and it was a dark blue with the only thing lighting the sky was the million stars above them.

Chandler kissed the side of her head "Monica." He turned her around to face him "There was something I wanted to ask you."

Monica looked in his eyes as she waited, hoping it was good news. That the time they spend apart over the summer wouldn't break them apart.

Seeing the look of anticipation in her eyes Chandler knew how much they loved each other and that this was not going to ruin any love they had for one another. "Monica I-" He stopped afraid of what the answer to his question will be. Will she hate him for even thinking that at nineteen she was ready to make that kind of commitment. That she had a family back at home that is expecting her in just a couple weeks. That this relationship between them wasn't that serious to move in together at the end when they were forced to go their separate ways.

"Chandler, what is it? You're starting to scare me." Monica said as she was starting to think the worse.

"Move in with me." He blurted out. Now there was no turning back, it was in the air, in her ears and he couldn't take it back.

"Move in with you?" She repeated more to herself thinking it through. But her question was not only for her to think through when Chandler started talking again.

"Move in with me and we can be together. We will get to see each other every morning when the sun rises. We won't have to sneak around at night or even stop seeing each other when things get in the way."

"Chandler, what about your job? If they find out you are sleeping let alone living with a student. You could be in jail for being with a minor."

"But Mon, you are barely a minor. And I would do anything to make you feel more comfortable. I would quit for you. I would catch a million fire flies when the power goes out, hold you in my arms when a storm is passing through on the floor of the bathroom floor." He smiled "I would go back in time so we are the same age. I would do anything to have you." He begged "Anything." He said softly

Monica smiled "Yes." She nodded "Yes I'll move in with you."

Chandler grinned and held her tight.


	18. Moving in

Once Monica was all moved in, they told their parents. Chandlers parents couldn't be happier. Monica's parents didn't like it at first but got used to it.

"I think we need a bigger place." Chandler said when he helped Monica unpack.

She walked over to him. " You love this place."

He smiled. "I love you more."

After looking, they found a small house by the beach and Monica found a job at a restaurant.

" you didn't have to get a job." He said and pulled her on his lap.

She smiled. "I wanted to."

He played with her hair. "I want to take care of you."


	19. Doubting, talking and waiting

**Here is the next chapter!**

The summer went by and Monica was loving her new job. The waiters were around her age so she didn't feel like she was working with all older people. occasionally Chandler would stop by and to take her out for lunch so he wasn't stuck at home all day alone while off from his job.

The more time they spent together the less they thought about how they got together. Him being her teacher and a late night after class. When Monica had her friends over they didn't see Chandler as an adult. A teacher. They saw him as part of their little group they made between them.

When Monica's parents question if she was actually happy with Chandler or if she was just doing it for a grade against her will, they would get out the lie detector when she visited or have her wink at them when he was by her side. But she didn't do any of that. She would cross arms with Chandler on the couch and snuggle up to him as she watched him and Ross bond over teaching.

One day when Monica was at work Chandler called over Ross to ask him something.

"Do you ever think that Monica has doubts?" He asked

"Doubts?" Ross repeated

"Yeah, about us. Do you think that maybe she is regretting ever having a relationship with her teacher, or an older man?"

Ross shook his head confident "I know that this may sound like a fairy tale out of a book, but, when I see her look at you, hold you, kiss you; I know that she loves you. And not just like any other relationship. She actually _loves_ you." He told him "You care about her, and you make sure she comes before anything else. If I am right, and stop me if I'm wrong, but, when you look at her and that smile forms on your face, I can tell that you love her more than life itself. You want to spend the rest of your life with her."

Chandler smiled

"So no, I don't think Monica has doubts." He finished answering Chandler's question from the beginning.

"You really think she feels that way?"

"No," He stated "I _know_ she feels that way."

Chandler smiled once again at his words "You don't think we're too young?"

Ross thought about it before answering carefully "I do." He said honestly "But I also think that you are just wasting time if you wait until you're thirty to seal the deal. Yeah she's just twenty and you're pushing twenty-four, but with a love like yours-" He paused "You can't find it anywhere else but the person you're with. So if you do what I think you may have planned, then you have to really think about what Monica has and what she is giving up so you don't mess this up."

Chandler nodded knowing he was right.

That night as Monica got home she saw the lights on inside of their house.

Walking in she could hear voices in the kitchen. "Hello?" She called out as she entered the room.

Chandler turned around from the friends at his kitchen table "Hey." He smiled and gave her a welcome home kiss.

"I missed you today." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath "I need to talk to you." He said grabbing her hand, stealing a quick glance at Ross, then walking out of the room.

"What is it?" She asked sitting on the couch joined by Chandler a few seconds later.

"Okay." He gathered his thoughts before beginning "Do you see us in the future being more that this?" He asked motioning between them.

"More as in, wed by law?" She asked

He shrugged "One might say, yeah. Other's might say hitched or together forever. Married is mostly used but-"

"Okay!" Monica stopped him smiling "Yes I do." She said shyly "Do you?"

He swallowed before nodding "Yea, I think I do."

Monica smiled "So, what exactly brought this on?"

"Well, I have been thinking. We've been together for almost a year now and I don't know. I just was thinking if it was too soon. Or maybe we should wait. I mean, we are both still young and you still have a big future before you. I don't want to mess that up. I don't want you, to have to throw that away." He said "You know?"

Monica nodded "I do know. I love you very, very much." She took his hands "And I want to wait, until I finish college." She added

"I will wait forever for you Monica." He said kissing her "Just say the word and I will propose." He smiled kissing her again

**Please review! One more chapter left**


	20. Epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler smiled at the picture hanging on the wall in the hallway. It was Monica and Chandler's wedding photo. After being together for 2 years, Monica graduated. Then 3 months later on her birthday, Chandler proposed. They got married 7 months later. A year after that, they had a son named Parker.

"Daddy." The 6 year old said.

Chandler looked away from the picture and down at his son. "Yes buddy?"

"Can we play catch?" Parker asked, handing him a football.

Chandler took it. "Of course." They went in the back yard,

"How did you and mommy meet?" Parker asked.

Chandler smiled. "You know that big school daddy teaches at for grown ups?"

Parker nodded.

"Well that's where." Chandler said.

"That's cool." Parker said.

Chandler walked over to Parker and picked him up. "Are you ready to go?" They were going out for Monica's birthday.

"Yes." Parker said and lay his head on Chandler's shoulder.

Chandler walked in the house. "Are you ready to go honey?"

Monica put her ear rings in. "Yes."

"You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"How is our daughter?" He asked and rubbed her stomach. They were going to be parents again in 3 months.

"Great." She held his hand and kissed it. "Lets go."

They all got in the car and drove off.

When they arrived Parker was sleeping in his booster seat. "You think we should let him sleep until it starts?" Monica asked quietly looking back at their son.

Chandler nodded "Yeah, he has been tired all day." He said softly "Woke me up a six."

Monica smiled

"Don't smile babe. Tonight is your night." He kissed her

She looked at him with no expression. She didn't need an expression. Chandler would do anything for her when she looked at him that way.

He sighed "Fine, but only because you're pregnant and it's your birthday."

Monica smiled "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later Monica climbed out of the car with Chandler. She was putting on her jacket as he came around to her side and opened the back door getting Parker.

"Wake up buddy." He unbuckled him taking him in his arms.

Parker stirred and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Sweetie it's about to start." Monica said softly as the little boy wrapped his arms around his dads neck and slowly closed his eyes again.

"Why don't we watch it from inside the car." Chandler suggested.

Monica nodded and got back in the car turning the radio to the right station.

Chandler got back in the car and adjusted the seat so that Parker would fit on his lap.

When the movie began Parker's eyes opened as he watched Spider-Man 3 playing on the screen outside.

Chandler looked over at Monica and saw her watching. He smiled knowing that although she is watching a kids movie on her birthday, she loved it. She loved spending time with her family everyday no matter what they did. And that is why he loved her so much.

Monica looked over at Chandler and smiled "What?" She asked

Chandler looked away "Nothing." He watched the movie. He looked back over at her once more "I love you so much." He said softly

Monica smiled and she had no choice but to look at him "I love you more."

Chandler leaned over and kissed her.

Parker jumping made Chandler move back "What is it buddy?"

"I though he was gonna fall." He said eating the popcorn.

Monica smiled she loved her family.

When the baby came she weighed in at 5lbs 7oz. Brielle. She had the bluest eyes and a full head of light brown hair. You could tell she was a Bing.


End file.
